My Past, Present, and Future
by InuyashaHigurashi01
Summary: Kaoru is missing her past home and freinds. When her and her frinds reunite will kaoru come clean about her past.
1. Chapter 1

My Past, Present, and Future

Prologue

Chapter 1: My Dearest Friends

Thank you all for being so patient for my new story. I wasn't able to write or post it till now because of family situations and my muse completely left me. But as you can see I am back and writing my second Rurouni Kenshin fic. I hope you all enjoy it. I apologize that they're are so many OC's in this story but it had to be done. Now I will stop my rambling and let you read my newest story.

Disclaimer: This manga/anime does not belong to me in any way.

8888

It was a beautiful afternoon. It was hot but a cool breeze made it seem cool. From the Kamiya dojo you could hear the laughing of children, and the quiet whispers of grownups conversing. All and all a perfect summer day.

Except for one young woman, who was sitting on her porch just gazing out at the garden and lost deep in thought. Her thoughts were less than pleasant. "What am I thinking. Yahiko and Megumi are right. I'll never be more than the ugly, racoon dojo instructer. It's all I'm good at even though there isn't much in that department either. I cant cook, or arrange flowers, and I have an insane temper. Who could ever possibly want me. Might as well face it, there's nothing else I'm actually good at. But wait that's not exactly true."

*Flash Back*

"Hiya!"

A scream was heard as was the collapsing of several trees. The thirteen year old smiled as she looked at the damage around her. Seven trees layed on the forest floor. "This is great. Yuuto-sensei and father will be really pleased." She thought as she stared at her chain. It seemed like a regular metal chain, until you looked at the ends. One end had a sharp steel tip. The other end had a curved blade. She looked at it adoringly. Yuuto-sensei had given it to her and had made it himself. "After all," he said "you are the heiress to a warrior clan. You must be prepared for anything." She then looked down at her disk, that was attached by a belt to her waist. It, like the chain was made from metal, and looked like a circle, but had no middle. The middle was hollow, and the disk was bound in beautiful brown leather. That was her fathers gift. When thrown correctly it could hit any number of people and would fly right back to her. It was used to disarm her opponent, or simply knock him out. She was snapped out of her daydreaming when she heard someone call her name.

"Kaoru! That was amazing!"

She turned to see the owner of the voice, even though she already knew who it was.

"Thank you Chinatsu. I'm glad you think so." She tuned towards her best friend and gave her a hug. Like her name said Chinatsu was as beautiful as a thousand summers. Her smile was as bright as the sun and could melt anyone's heart. And her hair as black and beautiful as a summer night.

"Well come on" she said returning the hug "we better go or we'll be late for the festival!"

"Yeah you're right let's go."

*End Flash Back*

"I wonder how their doing." She thought. She hardly ever remembered her life before she met Kenshin, but when she did it brought a smile to her face. Her best friends, she remembered them so well. "Chinatsu, Nanami,Jun, Ryouta, I hope to see you all again.

8888

That was a sneak peek of Kaoru's past. I hope you liked it. And name meanings will be below.

Chinatsu = Thousand Summers

Nanami=Seven Seas

Jun=Swift Steed

Ryouta=Refreshing Well-built


	2. Chapter 2

My Past Present and Future

Chapter 2: Curious Freinds

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and all there wonderful comments. This will be a light story as you can see by the rating. If there is any angst it will be light and mild. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer:This anime/manga does not belong to me in any way.

8888

"Hey Kaoru were home!" She heard Yahiko yell. The boy was a brat but she loved him as if he were her little brother.

"I'm on the porch!" She watched as her friends came filling on to the porch. First it was Yahiko, then came Sanosuke, then Megumi, , Ayame and Suzume, and finally Kenshin.

Kenshin the man that had won her heart. She knew it was obvious to everyone around her that she liked Kenshin, except Kenshin himself. When it came to battle techniques' he was a genius. But when it came to her feelings he was an idiot. But then again most men were.

"Hey Kaoru we caught a giant fish today. We'll have a feast!"

Honestly Yahiko could be a disrespectful little brat, but she saw him as a younger brother, and wouldn't trade him for anything. Besides the kid did have amazing potential.

"I'll start cooking!" Yelled Megumi.

"I'll help Miss Megumi." Said Kenshin.

"Thank you Sir Ken. It would be a big help."

Kenshin and Megumi walked past me smiling at me. I of course smiled back. I then turned my attention back to the others. Yahiko and Sanosuke seemed to be having another verbal fight, and the girls and Dr. Gensai where all laughing at them.

"Alright both of you" I said splitting them apart "why don't you tell me how you managed to get that fish."

At that they both started an animated conversation discussing their day. She missed her old friends dearly but she wouldn't trade these friends for anything either.

8888

After we had finished eating dinner we started talking about little things like the weather.

"You know little missy, this actually reminds me of when I first met you and Kenshin."

"Wow your right."

That somehow got to the conversation about our pasts. Now I loved Sanosuke like a big brother but sometimes I just wanted to tape that big mouth shut.

"Hey little missy we all know about everyone's past to the last detail except yours. Why don't you spill."

At this everyone's attention suddenly focused on me. I had always feared this day would come. I would have to make up a lie and quick. They could never know about my past. If they found out what would they think? What would Kenshin think? The last thing I needed was him to see me as less feminine than I already was.

"Oh its nothing interesting. Both my parents are dead, and when my father died he left me to run the dojo."

"But that's surface stuff Kaoru, what about before that?"

Dang, I thought they would have excepted that answer. I guess I had to resort to having an attitude.

"Look my life up till now has been boring and uneventful, so just drop it ok."

Everyone looked surprised. I normally didn't act this way.

"Must be juicy if your trying to hide it, c'mon Kaoru, spill." Megumi said.

"I'm sorry but no means no. Now would you please drop it."

They did. They could see that I was clearly upset. I had every reason to be to. I wasn't as innocent as Kenshin and the others liked to think. I had seen had and destruction and sorrow. It was nothing new to me. I was a warrior princess. If anything, it was pretty safe to assume that I wasn't new to violence. But I refused to let them know anything. The past was the past. And it would stay there. I didn't need something happening to my friends because of things that happened long ago.

8888

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed and in a much better mood. I was greeted by everyone, since they had all decided to stay the night. Breakfast was eaten in comfortable silence. All of a sudden there was a knock.

"I'll go get it." Said Kenshin.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but soon Kenshin came back in.

"Kaoru these people would like to ask if they could stay for the night. They seem to be travelers."

"Sure let them in." I said as I got up.

I heard Kenshin come back with the people. As I turned to greet them I froze. I knew them! I would know them anywhere!

"Chinatsu, Nanami, Jun, Ryouta!"

8888

Wow long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, please review!

Chinatsu= Thousand Summers

Nanami= Seven Seas

Jun= Swift Stead

Ryouta= Refreshing Well-built


	3. Chapter 3

My Past, Present and Future

Chapter 3:Q&A

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters.

Hello everyone. I'm so sorry its been so long since I updated. A bunch of drama happened and I kinda went through a depressed period. Add the fact that my mother was diagnosed with cancer and my writing ability just went away. But thank you to those who reviewed and those that read my story.

Special thank you: To everyone who reviewed please read the bootom of the page!

And now on to the story!

8888

"Chinatsu, Nanami, Jun, Ryouta!"

"Kaoru!" All four of them yelled at once. My eyes began to burn and my throat felt dry and tight. I ran to them, crying with joy as I tried to envelop each of them in a hug. I felt them hug back. I couldn't believe that they were actually here!

"I thought I would never see you again." I said through tears.

"We all thought the same!" I heard Nanami gasp out through sobs.

We just stood there for a while holding each other close.

After a while Sanosuke decided to finally speak up. Apparently the seen was to lovey dovey for him.

"Hey Jou-Chan, who are they?" For the first time I realized that everyone was still there looking at the seen with curiosity. Except for Kenshin. He didn't just look curious, he looked pretty happy. I guess he could tell by the way I had reacted that this was a precious moment for me.

"Everyone these are my dear friend from when I was little. They moved when I was young so we haven't seen each other in over 8 years."

I pointed to each of them in order repeating their names.

"This is Chinatsu, Nanami, Jun and Ryouta."

I was glad they hadn't commented on my story. I don't think they knew why but they knew I wanted to keep it a secret.

"Chinatsu, Nanami, Jun, Ryouta these are my dear friends. That's Ayame, Suzume, Dr. Gensai, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi and Kenshin."

I don't know how but Nanami and Jun must have heard the little affectionate under tone I used for Kenshin, since they looked from me to him, then back at me and winked. I blushed, I didn't know it was so easy to tell.

"So do you want to give us the back story now raccoon girl?"

I was a little mad at the name but I did realize the bigger issue here. I took a deep breath and sighed. I took one last look at my old friend and started. I think it was time to tell them everything. No matter what effect it had. Taking a deep breath I said

"Well now, where do I begin?"

8888

I know pretty short but the next chapter will be longer.

To those who reviewed:

Of Swords01: I'm so glad you enjoyed my story and your review was actually the one that made me more eager to work on this story.

Satora-wolf: I'm so glad you like the story. Thank you.

Kakashisasukelover1:Awwww! Thank you for your sweet and encouraging review.

Luiz4200: Thank you. I will try to update more often. And I guess this chapter answers your other question. Thank you for being the first reviewer.

clara954: I'm glad your enjoying it!

Reignashii: I will try to update more frequently. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Katato2013: I'm so glad you think so! Please enjoy the story.

Again I thank you for your support. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday.


End file.
